


Confidence

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Armor, Complete, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Helmets, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Pride - Free Form, Secret Relationship, Slash, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: It was all about confidence.





	

“Hmm, and which of us can actually fly, Loki ? I think it obvious that I should get the helmet with wings.”

“Oh, really ? If you want to go with symbolism, Thor, than perhaps you should take the horned one instead. You are after all as stubborn as a bull.”

“You say that as if you’re not equally stubborn at times.”

“Regardless, I am far more flexible. Do I need to remind the Mighty Thor who saved him from two rampaging bilgesnipe and four Marauders while armed only with a pair of daggers ?”

“I let you have that victory to boost your confidence, brother.”

“How gallant of you to feign unconsciousness at the roots of a tree so that I might believe more fully in myself. Is that also the reason you were sick on my boots after the battle was won ?”

“It was only because I worried for you thinking that the Marauder’s sword had gone through your thigh.”

“My thighs are perfectly smooth, you can check for yourself later.”

“Boys, have you decided which helmet you prefer or have you been too busy arguing ?”

“Loki wants the horny one !”

“And Thor is lucky that his cannot moult or it would be very embarrassing during certain seasons.”

“I am glad that you two finally agree on something. Now, you can neither protect yourself nor intimidate an enemy while wearing ill-fitting armour, as such the armourer will arrive shortly to take your measurements. Do not let me hear that you two have destroyed yet another chamber by the time this is through.”

“We will cherish this opportunity to the utmost of our ability, Father. Trust me, you won’t hear a word about it from anyone. ”

“I will hold you to that promise, Loki.”

“I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
